Blood in the Water
by StevMarie
Summary: Laxus is out traveling after his banishment from the guild when the Dragon's Mating Season comes around. Out in the middle of nowhere, one of the other Slayers had also tried to escape the heat. When they happen upon each other lusting in the moonlight, there's little they can do to stop the oncoming storm. Rated M for mature content. Laxus x Gajeel, no flaming! Reviews encouraged!
1. Chapter 1

A thick, humid breeze made Laxus sigh as he walked down a wooded path. Since Gramps had kicked him out he'd been wandering around Fiore. He wasn't looking for enlightenment or a way to redeem himself. He just felt like, out in the wild, he'd finally get to know who he really was. Recently, though, he'd found himself longing for another human's affections.

Affection was a strong word. It was more like another body writhing under him while he took his fill. He knew this feeling, like a tsunami building in the ocean before crashing on shore. The Dragon's Mating season was upon him and he was completely alone in the middle of nowhere. It was the first time he'd been alone for it before and it was slowly driving him insane. He knew sometime during the upcoming night the need would be unbearable unless he found a partner to spend the night with, but he didn't really have a choice at this point.

With a sigh, he strayed off the path to find a clear spot in the foliage to make a makeshift camp.

He felt so charged with energy that desperately needed to be released. He found himself snapping branches loudly and kicking things out of his way angrily. When he finally had his tent set up and his duffel bag under his head, he felt wide awake. His eyes travelled over the fabric of his canopy furiously, as if it's existence was why he was so angry.

He didn't know how long he lay just staring, seething at his inability to sleep, when the wind suddenly shifted to allow the humid breeze to waft into his shelter. His sensitive nose caught up on a scent lingering on the wind that made his skin prickle with excitement and his canines extend. He knew this scent well though he couldn't pinpoint whose it was. It had to be someone from Fairy Tail but it was still too foreign to be someone he knew well, like Bixlow or Freed or Evergreen.

A growl escaped his lips as he felt the muscles in his body tighten at the prospect of either a good fight or a good fucking and he pushed himself off the rough ground to follow the scent. Soon, he approached a rocky alcove that relented into a clear pond. He was close to the scent's origin and he stalked closer, noticing a figure in the water.

Long ebony hair fanned out in all directions around shimmering silver skin. Laxus's eyes widened a little as he took the opposing male in. Mist floated around him gracefully and he could make out exaggerated puffs coming from his mouth as his face barely stayed above the water's reach. He suddenly lifted himself out of the water and lashed out at the rocks beside him, leaving deep gashes into the stones.

Laxus blinked in surprise as he realized it was Gajeel Redfox in the pond, completely naked and covered in his Iron Scales. He could see his breathing was labored and his form was shaking slightly. As he tasted his scent in the air, it suddenly occurred to Laxus that he was in heat as well, which intrigued him.

Laxus was a second generation Dragon Slayer, which meant he was only a Dragon Slayer in the sense that he absorbed electricity into a lacrima that had been implanted into his body. Gajeel was a first generation Slayer, which meant he'd actually been raised by a dragon and taught their ways and adopted their instincts. It was apparent that he was in much more distress than Laxus was as he battled his dragon instincts. Laxus supposed it was because he was more deeply connected with his heritage than Laxus was, and so his instincts called to him more than Laxus' would.

A motion suddenly caught Laxus's attention and he noticed Gajeel was leaning against the boulders with a far off expression in his eyes. His arm was moving frantically under the water and his puffs of breath were becoming more and more frenzied. Laxus suppressed a growl as his own member grew hard while he was watching. Gajeel was actually jacking himself off which for some reason the Lightning Mage was finding sexy. His fingers twitched for the front of his pants and he started rubbing reluctantly, watching Gajeel's face as he did so.

He was studying how his fangs glistened in the moonlight and began wondering what it would feel like to have them scrape his skin. He was rubbing himself harder at the thought, envisioning pressing the Iron Dragon against the rocks and sliding his erection against his ass. He was starting to pant as he watched the Iron Mage, suppressing lusty groans so as to not alert him to his presence. Then he saw Gajeel stiffen and jack even quicker, which made his pulse jump. He was close to release and for some reason Laxus found himself longing to release as he did. When his face finally contorted into a look filled with pleasure and bliss he let himself blow, filling his underwear with his own sticky seed and forcing out a gasp through clenched teeth.

Just as he released, the wind changed again, this time sending his own scent careening towards the Iron Mage. He watched as the muscles in Gajeel's back and shoulders tightened and relaxed while the breeze wafted past him. His head turned around slowly, bringing glistening ruby eyes up to meet Laxus's. He expected to see boiling rage in his glare but instead found completely unbridled lust. The thirst in his eyes was so intense it made Laxus's throat start to dry and his eyes widen.

Then, with painful slowness, Gajeel brought his eyes down to his own metallic skin and took a long, clawed hand to rake against the solid flesh. Laxus felt his chest tighten when the skin broke open, allowing bright red to flow out of four gashes to taint the water around him. Then, to Laxus's utter surprise, Gajeel let his tongue slide down the new wounds, licking up the blood delicately and letting it stain his lips in beautiful crimson.

Laxus let out a choked breath at the sight. He tried to tell himself that iron was abundant in blood and so the Iron Slayer had just made the slices for the sole purpose of tasting the iron. But for some reason he could feel his member begin to stiffen once again and Gajeel's bloodthirsty eyes looked back up at him casually, as if challenge Laxus.

Challenge accepted.

Gajeel sank into the reddening water up to his eyes as he approached. Laxus felt strange as he started to toss his clothing onto the rocks and bushes in the area. He didn't have a thing for men but for some reason he was lusting after Gajeel so much his dick was starting to throb painfully. He brushed off the thought before it deterred him. It was just the heat, nothing more.

That and the intoxicating aroma of Gajeel's blood and pheromones being released into the air.

The two regarded each other for a moment, Laxus's eyes filled with a mix of curiosity and his usual indifference and Gajeel's filled with pure lust and power.

Gajeel rose first, his need finally getting the better of him, and Laxus found his eyes following the droplets of water down his shoulders and chest to merge back with the pond near his slim hips. A growl escaped the Iron Mage's mouth and he punched Laxus solidly on the jaw, sending him tumbling in surprise into the water.

Laxus had to repress his thunder in the water, knowing the consequences should he release a high amount of voltage into the water and fry them both. But he couldn't help the crackling that passed from him to the water as he felt clawed hands puncture into the flesh of his chest and throw him against on of the large boulders, knocking the wind out of him.

Raging red eyes met his and it made his heart pulse harder. He studied the slightly smaller mage as his inner battle played out. No doubt he wanted to rip the Lightning Mage to pieces, but the hunger in him made him stop and an angry blush started to tinge his lips. Shakily, reluctantly, Gajeel leaned forward. Laxus could feel his breath hot on his shoulder as his body began to press against his own. He could feel Gajeel's stiff erection slide against his own, sending a feeling sharper than electricity into his loins.

"Dammit…" Gajeel gasped huskily, leaning even closer to him so their dicks brushed against each other again, "What in the hell are _you_ doing out here?"

"Same thing you are," Laxus huffed as Gajeel's fangs ghosted against his collar, "Trying to avoid raping someone in town,"

"Well fuck," Gajeel's voice was shaking with desire and he dug his claws deeper into Laxus's flesh, making the Dragon Slayer hiss in both pain and pleasure, "Now that's a nice sound,"

"I ain't some farm girl, you sick bastard," Laxus growled, forcing Gajeel off of him and slamming him into the stone. To his surprise, a tattered gasp left Gajeel's lips at the force and Laxus realized he was holding onto the gash in Gajeel's arm. His eyes widened, "You're a masochist? Seriously?"

He almost jumped when Gajeel yanked himself forward. His tongue glided against Laxus's collar and up his throat. Laxus let out a quiet groan at the feel of his hot tongue against his cool skin, the sensation ricocheting all the way down to his balls. Gooseflesh made its way down his body when Gajeel's fangs scraped against his throat and he fought to regain control of his body. With almost too much force, he grabbed Gajeel's arms and forced him back onto the rock. Gajeel's back arched at the pain in his wrists, causing his member to slide up Laxus's.

Gajeel looked out at him under his eyelashes, a sight that was extremely out of character for the Iron Mage.

"Fuck. Get a grip," Laxus growled, but the sight made his stomach tense dangerously.

"Coming from the guy who was getting off to watching me getting off," his voice was throaty and angry, lusting for something Laxus wasn't even sure he wanted to give him.

"That don't mean I wanna fuck you," Laxus hissed, clenching his teeth when Gajeel's tongue licked up a droplet of water that had trailed down his face to his lips.

"So you just like to watch other guys get off regularly, then?" Gajeel's smile was a malicious one, "Perverted little voyeur…"

Laxus leaned down close to him, their noses far closer then what they should be. He stepped close, relishing in the muffled grunt of the man under him, "Who are you calling little?"

Gajeel didn't retort back and Laxus wasn't sure if he would've heard him even if he did. He could feel the heat falling off of Gajeel's chest and his eyes were burning into him. Laxus let loose a growl, fighting the urge to just close the distance between the two of them as Gajeel's muscles flexed threateningly. As he arched his back, Laxus could feel his member brushing against his and he stepped forward reflexively, enjoying the stimulation despite the circumstances.

He didn't know who initiated it, but suddenly their lips were together, tongues fighting for dominance over each other. He could feel Gajeel's fangs scrape across his own angrily as he struggled to get free from Laxus's grip. He could hear his shoulders creaking and popping as he strained against Laxus, but the larger mage held firm, not allowing his captive the freedom he desired.

Finally, they separated, gasping for breath as they did so, but not before Gajeel's teeth caught onto Laxus's lip to split the sensitive and swollen flesh.

"You kiss like a fucking man," Gajeel said between breaths, his chest heaving under Laxus's.

Laxus raked his tongue against the split on his lip, tasting the tang of blood, "You fucking bit my lip,"

Gajeel smirked, "Aw, sorry for not being more gentle on you, fairy. I didn't realize you were so fragile,"

Laxus narrowed his eyes, anger igniting at his haughty tone, and he tightened his grip on Gajeel's wrists until he gritted his teeth and let out a pained growl.

"I think you're forgetting who's in charge here," Laxus growled, bringing his free hand up to grab Gajeel's hard shaft. Gajeel let out a strained hiss, squeezing his eyes shut against the foreign feeling of Laxus's hand against his sensitive skin. His own self release did little to ease the maddening sensations and although Laxus wreaked of testosterone and hostility, his clouded judgment saw him as just about as good a partner as any for the hellish night that lay ahead.

When Laxus started moving his hands up and down Gajeel's shaft, Gajeel couldn't help the gasp that escaped him. Laxus's applications were amazing, sending pleasure shuddering throughout the entirety of his body. An agonizing growl ripped its way through Gajeel's teeth when Laxus's tongue slid up his chest to his throat. He could feel his fangs threatening to break his skin, leaving angry red streaks in their wake.

"You're not making this very fun," he heard Laxus's voice growl lowly in his ear, something that made a chill work its way down his spine, "You were ready to fight a minute ago. Where'd all that anger go?"

Gajeel couldn't think straight with Laxus so near, nibbling his ear and groaning against him. He stopped struggling to get out of his grasp, his back arching as Laxus's hand started moving faster. He could feel his orgasm building and he was ready to topple over the edge when Laxus pulled back, a cocky smile on his face.

"Goddammit…" Gajeel hissed, trying to push his hips against Laxus in a futile attempt at regaining his lost momentum.

"I told you, you're not being very fun. You think I'd reward you when you're ignoring me?" his smile was wide and arrogant, yellow flashing in his eyes as he spoke. Gajeel tried to struggle free once again but quickly realized that Laxus's grip wasn't going to yield anytime soon. He huffed in agitation, his red eyes burning into Laxus's as his mind quickly started to work a way out of the situation. Laxus's grin widened as he watched those crimson eyes working, so much lust and power boiling under the surface.

Finally, Gajeel arched his back, bringing both legs up and kicking Laxus's knees, causing him to buckle and finally release the Iron Mage from his grasp. Laxus's hands gripped Gajeel's waist as he tried to regain his footing under the water and Gajeel let out a growl, grabbing a handful of his blonde hair and dragging him back up to lock their lips together. He ran his tongue against Laxus's lip harshly as he brought his claws down his chest, leaving thin slashes down his flesh. Laxus growled, fascinated by the pleasure the pain brought when Gajeel suddenly broke their kiss and let his tongue trail down the slits. Laxus found himself panting, pressing his eyes shut as Gajeel continued.

Laxus was winding his fingers through his tangled, black locks. He could hear Gajeel's breath hitch as he did and it made him smile. It was strange, this game they were playing for dominance, but Laxus was determined to win before the night was over. He wanted to see those red eyes relenting to his will, a need that was steadily growing in his chest as Gajeel's teeth nipped at his collar.

Finally, Laxus couldn't take the teasing desire any longer. He grabbed Gajeel's shoulders roughly and pushed him against the stone. He knew he wasn't going to submit easily, the raw power and defiance in his gleaming ruby eyes made that clear. Laxus only smiled, relishing the challenge as he forced himself on the opposing Dragon Slayer.

He pulled him into a deep kiss, allowing his tongue entrance into his mouth so he could suck on the muscle. Gajeel's claws were digging into his biceps as he relished the feelings Laxus was giving him. Laxus let his hand make its way back down to the Iron Mage's throbbing member, stroking it a few time before swiftly moving to grab his thigh and lift it away. Realizing what Laxus was doing, Gajeel yanked away from his kiss and tried to struggle away, only for Laxus to take his free hand and grip his member once again, causing his thrashing to lessen.

"Calm down," Laxus purred, cupping his balls as his hand slowly worked its way to his entrance, "I thought you liked pain, anyway?"

"Goddammit, Laxus," he growled angrily, once again trying to struggle free, "I ain't…"

"What, you didn't honestly think I was going to bottom, did you?" Laxus chuckled, teasing his entrance under the water. His finger slid in easily and he was teasing his insides with his finger, feeling him tighten around him as he did so. Gajeel gasped, still trying to fight Laxus's hold as he brought his leg up to rest on his shoulder so his other hand would be free to stroke Gajeel's member.

"Laxus, I swear to god, I'll fucking kill you," he huffed. He grimaced as Laxus pushed a second finger inside of him, scissoring them to more loosen the tight muscle. Angling his finger slightly, Laxus pushed in as far as he could, hitting Gajeel's sweet spot and causing his whole body to tighten in pleasure.

"Still want to kill me?" Laxus purred, hitting the spot a second time.

"Yes… yes, I-aahh…" he tried to hold in the moan but to no avail. Laxus smiled at the delicious sound as he pushed a third finger in.

"You don't mind pain, so that can't be why you're scared," Laxus whispered, his eyes raking across the light flush that had come to his face and chest.

"Who fucking said I was scared?" Gajeel hissed even though he knew Laxus's sense of smell was just as good as his own, so he was very much able to smell his anxiety.

"Don't tell me you're worried someone will find out?" Laxus mocked, "Who's gonna know besides the two of us? Salamander? He knows how strong the effects of the heat are. Besides, by the time you get back to Fairy Tail my scent will be long off of you,"

Gajeel only growled in response, his cheeks turning a slightly deeper crimson and he refused to look him in the eyes. Laxus took the opportunity to withdraw his probing fingers – an act that made Gajeel stifle a gasp – and push his erection against his opening. Gajeel stiffened, tightening his grip of Laxus's upper arms as he pushed inside. Gajeel's eyes widened and his back arched as Laxus sheathed himself inside of him, gasping at the amazing feelings wracking his body from his tight heat.

Laxus gripped Gajeel's hips, not willing to move until Gajeel gave him some signal that he was ready. Gajeel cracked one crimson eye open, a toothy grin spreading across his face, if a bit forced, "You gonna stand there all day, Sparky?"

Laxus snarled at his challenge and slowly pulled himself back only to slam back into his heat. Gajeel gasped as his head hit the nerves that made up his g-spot, his body shaking at the pleasure that filled his core. Laxus was stroking his manhood, pounding into him relentlessly as he sought his own release. Sweat was starting to bead on both men's foreheads and Gajeel bit his lip to keep from calling out.

Sick of Gajeel's pride, Laxus trailed his claws up Gajeel's torso, collar, throat, until he forced two of his fingers into the Iron Mage's mouth, "Don't you dare hold back," Laxus huffed, gritting his teeth to hold back a moan as he spoke.

Gajeel tossed his head so that Laxus released his mouth and let a moan escape him in order to please his partner. In response, Laxus pounded into him harder and dug his nails into Gajeel's scaled thighs.

"Fuck, Laxus," Gajeel huffed, feeling like he was about to topple over the edge, "I'm going to…"

"Yeah," Laxus gasped, breathless at the sensations building inside of him, "Just a… little…"

Both cursed as they soared over the edge. Gajeel's heat constricted around Laxus, making him tremble as pleasure seared through his body. Gajeel's seed spilled all over his stomach, hand, and chest and he collapsed back against the rock face. Laxus leaned down to take one more heat-filled kiss before reluctantly pulling out of Gajeel. Laxus sank into the water, letting it wash away the cum and sweat from his chest.

"Well, that was fun," Laxus grunted, stretching his arms above his head.

Gajeel didn't reply, just glared at him out of the corners of his eyes. If he was honest, he felt slightly embarrassed at being the one that had to submit in their battle for dominance. Maybe it was his scorn or the heat that drove him forward, but he could already feel his member begin to recover. He approached Laxus, whose back was turned to him, and reached around his waste to massage his flaccid manhood. He felt Laxus stiffen and let out a groan.

"Who decided we were done?" Gajeel said in a husky voice as he stoked the Lightning Mage. He gripped the blonde's shoulders with his talons and forced him to his knees. He leaned over his shoulder to nibble at the crook of his neck, causing the Lightning Dragon's breath to quicken. He didn't protest as Gajeel nudged his knees apart with his own.

With Gajeel in charge, the feelings Laxus was receiving weren't as frenzied as when he'd taken the lead. Gajeel's tongue was rough against the back of his neck and Laxus could feel his hot breath making his hair stand on end. He'd originally allowed this solely to humor the Iron Dragon, but now he felt passion swelling in his chest. He'd felt like this few times, usually when he was with particularly sensual women. But this wasn't a woman treating him like this, this was Gajeel Redfox, and it occurred to Laxus that he was the kind of man who put his soul into everything he did. That was why he followed through with every one of his rash decisions.

Gajeel didn't waste time teasing like Laxus had. His hands weren't quite masterful as he made his way to Laxus's opening, but he was quick to find the nerves that had had himself writhing in pleasure earlier. He felt a light electrical current in the water as he hit it, and Laxus let out a pleasured groan at Gajeel's movements. After thoroughly relaxing him, he pressed his hardened cock against Laxus and entered, stopping at the head when Laxus hissed at the pain it caused.

"Fucking delicate fairy," Gajeel growled, but his voice was soft in a way that made Laxus's skin prickle.

"Don't tell me you care," Laxus huffed back, wincing as Gajeel pushed himself in the rest of the way.

"Of course not," Gajeel sighed, running his tongue against the muscle in Laxus's shoulder. After Laxus was once again responding to Gajeel's affections, he pulled back out slowly before grinding back in. Laxus's breath hitched when he hit his sensitive spot, putting his palms onto his thighs in order to support himself against Gajeel's thrusts. He was slow at first, building up momentum over time like a wave coming towards the shore. Laxus fought to control his magic as Gajeel started to become more frantic in his movements, his fangs trailing against the Lightning Dragon's shoulder.

"Damn…" Laxus gasped.

He could feel Gajeel trembling behind him, his heat searing the skin of his back. Laxus almost jumped when he grabbed his hips roughly, letting out sultry groan in response. Gajeel had stopped stroking his member, focusing only on the pleasure that he felt from Laxus's heat. He was one who liked emotion in his fucking and Laxus could feel it all building in his chest as well as his loins. Gajeel let out a strangled moan and he grabbed Laxus's blonde hair, yanking him back to run his tongue up his neck.

Suddenly, Gajeel went careening over his limit and sank his fangs into Laxus's flesh. The pain of the bite and warmth of Gajeel's seed made Laxus tumble as well. He let out a roar as he did so, the pleasure making his body shake just as much as Gajeel's. Slowly, reluctantly, Gajeel retracted his fangs, panting erratically as he did so. Laxus was surprised to feel Gajeel's hands make their way around his waist to tops of his thighs as he ran his tongue across the laceration he'd made, wiping away the blood in a few slow licks.

They stayed like that, panting for a while with Gajeel pressing his forehead to the larger mage's shoulder. Laxus felt exhausted, no trace of the heat left to sear his veins any longer.

"Hey," Laxus breathed, catching the stoic Dragon Slayer's attention, "You alright?"

Gajeel brought his face forward to rest his chin on Laxus's shoulder, his hot breath ghosting past his ear, "Yeah,"

Laxus met his gaze; finding only satisfied exhaustion there now. They untangled themselves from each other gently, both of their bodies still sensitive from their romp in the water. Laxus offered Gajeel the rest of the night in his shelter since the Iron Dragon hadn't brought one and so Gajeel disappeared behind some trees to grab a duffel he'd stashed earlier that night. The two only pulled on some pants, not bothering with shirts or jackets since the night was relatively warm.

They lay down in Laxus's tent, Laxus on his back and Gajeel on his side facing away from him. Even though they were both exhausted, both were still very much awake.

"Oi," Laxus sighed, turning and propping himself on an elbow.

"Yeah," Gajeel grumbled against his fatigue.

"Your first time with a guy?"

The question caught the Iron Dragon off guard and he let out a long breath, "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah,"

The two stayed in uncomfortable silence for a while, Gajeel pretending to be asleep and Laxus watching him curiously. Gajeel's eyes fluttered open when he felt Laxus's hand slipped onto his hip. He didn't stir as Laxus scooted closer, his hulking figure pressing against Gajeel's back.

"I'm not in heat anymore, dumbass," Gajeel grunted even though he was leaning against Laxus's embrace.

"Just shut the fuck up," he growled back, nuzzling into the Iron Mage's ebony mane, "Is this where you come every year?"

"I can't answer if I have to shut up," Gajeel mumbled, letting Laxus trail his fingers up his chest. He understood what the question meant and silently contemplated what his decision would be. After a moment, he relented, "Yes,"

Laxus chuckled darkly, "I wonder what your Phantom Lord buddies would say,"

"I wonder what you father would say,"

"Touche,"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, so Blood in the Water was supposed to be a oneshot... Just kidding! It's possible that this will have 3 or 4 chapters depending on what I do next with this. It won't become a long series. If you guys like it enough, I'll make a longer series for this pairing, but not this one. This will just be another 1 or 2 chapters of pretty much plot-less sex and smut. Which is fine, because that's fun too x) **

**So, if you would review and let me know what you think :) I love constructive criticism and since this is my first yaoi, it would be greatly appreciated. **

**Also, I think it's probably redundant to say I don't own the song since I don't own ANY song I ever put in my fics, but just in case, I DONT OWN THE SONG. It's called Cherry Wine by Hozier. I've been gradually working on this chapter for about a month. When I first started it I thought it was appropriate, now I'm not so sure but eh... I'm too lazy to find a better song for Gajeel to sing so... Cherry Wine it is!**

**Enjoy all my little perverts!**

* * *

Laxus just gazed lazily across the guildhall, his electric yellow eyes not missing a detail. Ever since his return to Fairy Tail, Gajeel had regarded him as he always had. They barely made eye-contact and only when necessary, each radiating their own aggressive auras at each other. Laxus hardly ever took part in the brawls that would let loose around the guild, but when he did he always found himself at some point being engaged by the Iron Mage. It always ended soon after when the other guild members realized that their battle was always just a tad bit fiercer than a friendly rouse.

No matter how much the two pretended that nothing had happened between them, Laxus could feel something amiss in the air around them. Gajeel was always just a little more detached and Laxus just a tad more aggressive. The two didn't argue around others unless pitted against each other for some reason, but when they did fight they were always fierce. Laxus could feel it building, sending an enticing shot of adrenaline through him. The two were sexually charged for each other despite their attempts at avoidance and there was no ignoring it.

Laxus always found himself in control of his own indulgences, never letting himself overstep his bounds or make a scene. But it was starting to eat away at him. Seeing Gajeel day after day was bringing back that carnal feeling that would gather in the pit of his stomach. He'd been enticed by several women since their fateful meeting, but none that had made him feel as he had that night. Maybe it was the confusion or the heat, but he was lured by those bloody eyes despite knowing to keep his distance.

And so one day he slipped. It wasn't a big mistake, more of a hiccup that easily slipped under the radar. Gajeel had been playing his guitar earlier that day in the guild, his gruff baritone filling the air immediately around him. He wasn't looking for attention, but it found him. First it was Levy, sauntering up to his side to listen to his alluring voice. Pantherlily left his game with Wendy to curl up next to his side where he was perched on the table, his muddy boots threatening to topple the chair they were sitting on. Natsu made some smartass comment about his terrible voice but made no move to stop him. And despite everything, Laxus watched him.

He strummed gentler, picking up a different note to his voice as he sang. His voice was somber, the words pulling at Laxus's insides as he watched him intently. During his song, his ruby eyes swept up from his audience to capture Laxus's golden gaze, the intensity in them speaking volumes.

_"Her eyes and words are so icy  
__Oh but she burns  
__Like rum on the fire_

_Hot and fast and angry  
__As she can be  
__I walk my days on a wire._

_It looks ugly, but it's clean,  
__Oh momma, don't fuss over me._

_The way she tells me I'm hers and she is mine  
__Open hand or closed fist would be fine  
__The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine.  
_

_Calls of guilty fall on me  
__All while she stains  
__The sheets of some other_

_Thrown at me so powerfully  
__Just like she throws with the arm of her brother._

_But I want it, it's a crime  
__That she's not around most of the time._

_The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine  
__Open hand or closed fist would be fine  
__Blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine._

_Her fight and fury is fiery  
__Oh but she loves  
__Like sleep to the freezing_

_Sweet and right and merciful  
__I'm all but washed  
__In the tide of her breathing._

_And it's worth it, it's divine  
__And I can have this some of the time._

_The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine  
__Open hand or closed fist would be fine  
__The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine."_

By the end of the song, Laxus was digging his claws into the wood of the table in front of him. A shiver made its way down his spine at the words, and he forced himself to break their gaze before he did something rash. Levy was eyeing Gajeel with a mix of curiosity and longing as she listened, completely oblivious to the look the two men had just shared.

So, the bastard made a song, did he?

Freed huffed beside him, shifting in his seat and gaining the Lightning Slayer's attention, "He thinks he's a great singer, doesn't he?" he scoffed as the Iron Dragon stood up, ruffling Levy's blue locks as he headed for the bar.

"He does," Laxus smirked, raising himself from his chair and walking purposefully towards Gajeel. He seemed not to notice or was too interested in the bottom of his mug to care. As Laxus approached, though, he noticed Gajeel's red eyes gleaming towards him out of the corner of his eye, wariness in his gaze.

Laxus put his hands down strongly on the wooden bar, hearing the counter groan under his weight as he leaned close to Gajeel's studded ear, "I'll make you sing for me again, Redfox," he whispered, trying to keep his voice low enough that the demoness behind the counter wouldn't hear.

Gajeel didn't respond, but the widening in his eyes was enough to make Laxus grin with satisfaction as he walked away, leaving curious stares in his wake. Freed quickly followed after him, his green hair in a flurry as he caught up. Whatever he was saying Laxus didn't hear, he was too busy trying to calm the sudden thirst that was closing his throat.

* * *

Gajeel was in one of the lower levels of the guild, cleaning up after a rousing game of pool. Except that it hadn't been rousing. Actually, it was more like he played Lily until Wendy whisked him away in which case he went ahead and knocked the balls into their corresponding pits just to see if he could do any tricks. As he went around the table, he'd been thinking about when he'd sung earlier. It had been risky, singing a song about Laxus whilst having an audience, but replacing a few key words made all the difference. Levy no doubt thought he was singing about some old lover from Phantom Lord or possibly that the whole thing had been fabricated. But knowing her intuitive spirit, she probably knew that there was meaning behind his words.

He tried to control a shiver as he remembered the look Laxus had given him while he was singing. Maybe it was stupid – ok, it _was_ stupid – of him to meet Laxus's golden eyes. They had just been so curious, he could feel them boring into him from his seat next to Fried, and then recognition had filled them. They turned molten, like that night when they'd stumbled upon each other, and that's when he knew he'd made a bad choice.

_"I'll make you sing for me again, Redfox."_

Just thinking about his words made his skin crawl and a nervous knot form at the pit of his stomach. He wasn't fucking serious, was he? And with Mirajane just a few feet away…

Luckily the demon-woman hadn't heard anything and Levy didn't ask anything about the confrontation, probably just assuming Laxus was being his usual bullying self. Gajeel knew all too well that there was something brewing between them whenever they were around each other. That was why he insisted on never being isolated with the Lightning Slayer. Laxus acted on impulse, though more fueled by rage or passion than just sheer stupidity like Natsu. And although Gajeel wasn't the best with patience, he knew how to keep himself restrained. As far as he was concerned, what had happened that night during the Dragon's Mating Season was just the Heat and nothing more. A big difference between him and Laxus was that Laxus could have no-strings-attached sex with anybody (barring Mira apparently) and Gajeel… well…

He felt more emotion than he quite cared for.

Which was why keeping his distance was essential. He had a thing with Levy now. A very _fragile_, thing. He wasn't going to jeopardize that for a one-night stand with a man he could barely stand to be around, let alone make love to. Besides, he'd hate to actually feel something for the overpowered freak.

Talk about playing with fire.

He leaned over to knock the last of the balls into a pocket, lining up the shot expertly and letting out a sigh as he brought the cue stick back. He froze almost painfully when he felt another presence enter the room. A presence that charged the room with electrical an unmistakable electrical energy as it approached him. And here he was, in Fairy Tail's basement, completely alone with the nearest person up two flights of steps and probably drunk off their ass.

He felt two arms come around him to grip the wood of the pool table on either side of him. He could feel the static leaping from Laxus's chest to his back with sharp pinpricks of energy. He gritted his teeth and straightened, looking coldly over his shoulder at the Lightning Mage. A growl threatened to break past the back of his throat.

"I was wondering," Laxus's breath was hot against the side of his neck, "since iron conducts electricity so well, does that mean if I shock you here…" he felt a numbing pain run from his hip across his body and he had to squeeze his eyes shut against the tremor it caused to shiver through his body, "you'll feel it everywhere else on your body?"

"What do you want, Laxus?" he hated how his breath was already hitched as he spoke.

"Funny you should ask…" Laxus ran his tongue up Gajeel's neck, delighting in the gooseflesh that arose to greet his lips. He could hear the wood beneath Gajeel's fingers creak as he gripped too hard and a smile came to his lips.

"Laxus…" his voice was low, an angry warning growl that he promptly ignored.

"I know you've felt it," he whispered huskily in Gajeel's ear, savoring the pheromones that were quickly filling the air, "You want me and you know it."

"Get the fuck off me," he growled, terror and anger making him shake. What would happen if for some reason Levy was still in the guild and happened to walk downstairs right now? Or anyone for that matter? As if gossip wasn't bad enough, how would he explain away Laxus coming on to him? And _Natsu_… He'd be able to smell something different in the air. Would he be able to convince anyone he was actually _straight_ and what was happening right now was all because Laxus hadn't gotten laid lately?

Well, it would certainly be much easier to think if Laxus wasn't hooking his thumbs into his belt loops and threatening to expose him right there against the table. And feeling his member press enticingly against his ass was doing nothing to keep him from getting _excited_. He could have cursed out loud when he felt that familiar, annoying throb in his loins. Goddammit, he was trying to _deny_ the man not encourage him!

"If you won't submit to me willingly I could just take you, you know," Laxus whispered so quietly Gajeel almost thought he didn't hear right.

"What did you just say?" Gajeel growled so lowly the thrum of it reverberated his ribcage.

"You heard me," there was humor in his voice but Gajeel felt far from comical at the moment, "If you fight me, it'll get someone's attention and they'll come down here. If I remember, Mira's still upstairs. I'm sure she'd rush down as quickly as possible if she felt my magic activate too much. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure Natsu's still upstairs. You know how well he can hear…"

"I swear to god, Laxus-!"

"Not too loud, now, Redfox," he growled into his studded ear, "You wouldn't want someone to find out, would you?"

Gajeel clamped his mouth shut, fury making blush crawl up his neck as Laxus grinded against him, letting out a lustful sigh. He could feel the mage inching his waistband down lower and lower and shut his eyes against the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He actually wanted to get sick, allowing the larger male to kiss and lick his skin despite his attempts to make him stop. He felt trapped and so terribly weak. This wasn't him. And yet he was allowing it to happen.

"Relax…" his breath trailed against his shoulder as Laxus kissed down the blade, "You know you'll enjoy this."

"I'll kill you, Laxus," he growled, his voice barely above a shaky whisper, "If you don't stop right now,"

"Oh really?" he could hear the smile in Laxus's voice and almost cringed. He snatched Gajeel's wrist and in a quick movement twisted it behind his back and slammed his face into the table. He tried to wriggle out of his grasp but found it useless. All the while Laxus managed to shimmy his pants and underwear down to his knees, "You still going to kill me, Redfox?"

He was about to respond when he heard a thud overhead that made him freeze, senses completely on edge.

"Better quiet down," Laxus whispered, bringing his hand around Gajeel's hip to wrap around his half-hardened member. He let out a gasp as Laxus stroked up and down his manhood, stopping only to gently massage his balls and then regain his momentum once more. Before long, his breath was coming in ragged breaths as he fought against the building tsunami in his loins.

"Laxus…" he almost whimpered, biting his lip at the harsh twist he was given in the shoulder, "Stop…"

"Why would I stop now when you're so close?" he crooned from behind the Iron mage while grinding lustily against his ass.

"I can't… Laxus…" he desperately tried to control his breathing and keep himself from tumbling over. How could this be happening right now? He didn't want this, right? So why was he teetering on the edge of orgasm after just a few minutes of Laxus's masterful strokes? He hated it, but he buried his face into the crook of his free arm as he came, shaking as the orgasm took his breath away.

"There, now, that wasn't so bad," he felt Laxus lean over and run his tongue up his neck roughly. He almost yelped when Laxus's fingers started pushing against his tight muscle.

"Laxus, stop now…" his protest was weak and breathless from his orgasm and either way Laxus paid no heed to him. First one finger, and then two slipped inside of him and stretched viciously. His heart was pounding as his ears strained for any noise that would indicate someone was headed down the stairs. He was so nervous he felt he might have a heart attack. All the while, Laxus was drawing away his attention with his fingers. They struck against his g-spot and he felt his muscles become rigid as waves of pleasure washed through him. It took all he had not to moan in pleasure.

Laxus suddenly withdrew and Gajeel felt his stomach sink even farther as he pressed his naked member against his heat. He gritted his teeth at the pain when Laxus entered, digging his nails into the fabric-topped table, remembering just in time to keep from leaving scratches in the felt. He sucked in a harsh breath when Laxus fully entered, letting out a hiss in Gajeel's ear as he adjusted to the tight heat.

"Damn," he breathed, grabbing a fistful of Gajeel's hair and pulling him so far back that his spine pressed against the larger mage's chest, "So tight…"

He nibbled and sucked on Gajeel's neck as he slowly started fucking his ass, drawing each thrust out with painful slowness.

"You're paying attention, aren't you?" he whispered maliciously against Gajeel's skin.

"Go… Fuck yourself…" Gajeel said between gasps. He hated how his body was responding so readily to Laxus's touches. He hated how erect his member was and how painful it felt being neglected while his ass was fucked. He hated how his body would flood with pleasure every time Laxus hit the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of him. He hated how he was enjoying this so much.

Laxus thrust harder into him, picking up frantic speed as his dick throbbed with the need to release. Gajeel could feel his muscles tensing with every thrust. Laxus released his grip on Gajeel's hair to push his head down against the table, using his free hand to then lift his leg and force it onto the table, allowing him better access into Gajeel's heat. Soon, Laxus was gritting his teeth against the pleasure that was crashing over him, so intense it rivaled their night in the lake. All the while, Gajeel sunk his teeth into the knuckle of his fist to keep from crying out in both rage and pleasure as Laxus came hard and hot inside of him.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever to Gajeel. His leg was cramping from the difficult position and his member was throbbing painfully from its lack of release. He gritted his teeth when Laxus finally release him, withdrawing with painful slowness. Gajeel hastily yanked back up his pants and fastened them, studying the table with a venomous glare as he checked to make sure everything was clean. He noticed indentations in the wood from where he grasped onto the edge so hard that the table had warped beneath the pressure. He let out a furious growl as he stared at it, the one piece of evidence he couldn't hide.

"Paranoid bastard," Laxus grunted, causing Gajeel to turn on him.

Without thinking, Gajeel lunged for the Lightning Slayer, grabbing onto his collar and slamming him into the concrete basement wall. He was so angry his Iron Scales activated and he held the Mage almost a foot off the ground.

"You fucking bastard!" Gajeel was shaking he was so furious.

"Temper…" Laxus growled, looking completely annoyed and almost bored, "Weren't you trying not to get attention?"

"I should fucking rip you in half," he snarled in the blonde's face, his lip was pulled back in a sneer and his fangs glistened angrily.

"Oh please, you fucking loved it," a grin spread across his face as he looked down at the Iron Mage, gripping his scaled wrists in order to keep from being strangled. Gajeel just growled, his face so close to Laxus's he could feel his hot breath cascade against his face.

His voice was low and shaking when he spoke, but Laxus could still feel the gravity of his words and his grin quickly faded, "I'm going to put you down. And you're going to walk up those stares and as far away from me as possible."

It wasn't a question. It wasn't a threat. It was a statement and as soon as Laxus's feet hit the ground, he stepped past the shaking Iron Dragon and headed for the stairs. For a second, he considered stopping to assess the damage he'd just done to the man, but quickly decided it was best to leave him alone. He'd find another time to make amends, but now wasn't the time.

As soon as Laxus's footsteps receded, Gajeel let loose the burning rage that had been threatening to consume him. He punched the wall where Laxus's skull had been just moments before, splintering the concrete into a large spider web of cracks that caused dust to fall from the ceiling. He turned and grabbed the pool table, throwing it onto its side and wincing at the sound it made as it scraped across the floor. Finally, he found a nearby chair and kicked it so hard it crashed against the wall in a mangled pile.

He felt like his skin was crawling, so akin to the Heat he found himself running his fingers through his hair over and over again nervously and digging his claws in his skin as he hugged himself so tightly he thought he might suffocate himself. With a tattered breath, he fell to his knees. The red in his vision was threatening to cause him to go into a bloodlust rage and he shut his eyes against the feeling of his blood boiling.

_Deep breath in…_

_Deep breath out…_

As cliché and stupid as he thought deep breathing was, he did it. It calmed his nerves and cleared his head whenever he was on a particularly painful job, and right now it was helping to slow his heart rate from a frenzy to a manageable pace. After ages, he picked himself up, his hands shaking from the adrenaline rush he'd just quelled, and he quickly righted the room as much as possible before casting one last look around, running his fingers through his hair, and heading up the stairs to the top floor.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain blue-haired Script Mage and green-haired Rune Mage had come down hours earlier to study Rune Magic in the next room over. The two stood in shocked silence and waited until long after Gajeel's stomping boots had gone up the stairs before walking into the room and headed up the stairs. They shared a worried look, checking to make sure neither Iron Dragon nor Lightning Dragon were near, and quickly made their way out of the guild.


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel was hunched over a work desk he had in the basement of his apartment. In his old place, before he'd befriended Lily, he'd had numerous trinkets lying around and always had some project or another on the small, unsteady table he called a desk. The militaristic cat had decided that he wouldn't have the clutter and so they'd moved into a place that would better accommodate the two rather bull-headed men. Right now, though, Lily was at the guildhall with Wendy, Charla, and Happy more than likely getting overly upset over some board game.

This suited Gajeel just fine since he'd decided to isolate himself from the world for a while. He wasn't running away from his problems, per se, just avoiding them in the best way possible. He was building something. He wasn't quite sure what it was yet, but he was making it. He'd already fused some pieces of iron together and was in the process of polishing them and curving the sharp edges down. When he usually took to crafting something, it was because he'd done something notable that he'd decided to keep a memoir of. It was weird, he knew, but from what he'd heard Natsu kept things from his missions. Maybe hoarding was just another thing to add to the long list of strange things that Dragon Slayers did.

However, he hadn't done anything significant as of late. Actually, he'd started working to calm his nerves from the encounter with Laxus. Because that was what it was. An encounter. He hadn't let Laxus take advantage of him. He hadn't been violated with the fear of being caught in the basement. And he definitely didn't enjoy every minute of it despite the terror that bunched in his stomach from the thought of someone tromping down the stairs at the worst moment possible.

Right.

He stopped, realizing he'd bent an edge too far. He let out a tense breath, rolled his shoulders, and promptly fixed the piece. He desperately needed to relax and get his mind off of things. That was why he'd started this. But when he worked his mind wandered to different places. Recently, Laxus seemed to be in the majority of those places and it enraged him. For Mavis's sakes, why couldn't he just let this go? It had been a mistake to allow what had happened the night of the Dragons's Mating Season – not that he had much control of his raging emotions at the time. Maybe if he'd actually torn him apart, a thought he'd been entertaining more and more lately, he wouldn't be having these problems right now.

And by problems he didn't mean anything big. He certainly didn't find himself thinking about the heat from the Lightning Mage's breath just before pulling him into a passionate kiss. And he _definitely_ wasn't thinking about how it felt to run his tongue against his light, fragile, fairy skin. Or how sweet his blood tasted that first night. And above all, he wasn't seeing those molten golden eyes when he went to bed at night. He didn't remember the strength and challenge in those eyes or how they looked after he'd been satisfied and exhausted from a hot night in the lake.

"Goddamn…" Gajeel growled, closing his eyes and shaking the images from his mind. He placed his palms against the smooth of the table and gripped onto the edge maybe a tad too tightly. He let out a calming breath and looked back at the small sculpture on the table, trying to force himself to think of what to make it into but coming up short.

Why was he obsessing over this so much? Hell if he knew. They hadn't done anything together that was worth more than a hasty sweat and a bout of heavy breathing. He couldn't stand the man, anyway. The bastard always walked around acting like he didn't give a damn if the world was suddenly swallowed up by a black hole and he was left all alone. If it weren't for the lack of a sex partner he'd probably prefer that anyway. After all, that was all he was using Gajeel for anyway. He probably just hadn't done anything with Mira for a while and so reverted back to the last person he'd been with… which just so happened to be Gajeel.

He glared at the glittering metal, grounding his teeth together angrily.

He'd taken things too far. He should have left everything where it was that night. Sure, his pride would have stung from the fact that he'd had to be the one to submit in the end, but at least he wouldn't be like this. He hadn't just had sex to be rid of the heat like Laxus. That wasn't a thing he did. He got attached far too easily for something like that. Sure, when Laxus had taken his fill he hadn't felt anything, but when it had been _him_ who'd taken the lead…

He ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

He'd actually made love to the man. He'd _felt_ something when he'd ran his tongue along his shoulder blade. Something deep pulled at him when he'd realized he'd hurt Laxus on the first thrust. Hell, he'd had a bitter taste when he had said he didn't actually care.

Because he did. That was the type of guy he was.

He didn't let anyone get close because of it. First it was Rain Woman during Phantom Lord. They'd gotten close and had been close ever since. Then it was Lily. They'd probably be partners until they died. He'd probably protect Levy until his last breath. Actually, he'd been hoping they'd be something more than just guild mates or friends. He wanted something substantial with her. But how the hell was he supposed to do that with _Laxus_ invading his everyday life?

He had been fine. Everything was going so smoothly. He was getting close to Levy. Within the next week or so he was going to ask her out. She was responding to his stupid jokes and teases. They'd be an item and she would never leave his side again. But then he just had to sing that damn song at the guildhall. Laxus had to corner him in the basement.

And now here he was, obsessing over something he shouldn't want to touch with a ten-foot pole and staring at some stupid piece of metal that wouldn't turn into anything that he wanted it to despite having no idea what he wanted to make it into in the first place.

"Fucking hell!" he roared, throwing the table and watching it and everything on it topple to the ground. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes again, taking in a slow breath and releasing it. He was suddenly very aware that he was no longer alone. Without turning around to address the presence in the room, he took another steadying breath, "How the hell did you get in?"

"Door was open," was the only reply.

Gajeel turned to glance over his shoulder at the figure in the doorway. Sure enough, there Laxus stood, eyes stoic as ever, with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Then you already know the way out," Gajeel growled, letting down his arms to turn and right the table. He noticed the leg was wobbly and knelt down to study it, unbending a section of it so it would stand sturdy again. When he straightened back up, he glowered at the Lightning Mage who had made no move to leave, "You can leave any time now,"

Laxus studied him for a moment, obviously looking the Iron Mage up and down with his guarded, yellow eyes, before throwing the pack over his shoulder across the room to the other mage's feet. Gajeel crinkled his nose as the loud, agitating clanging noise of several pieces of metal hitting against each other. The bag tilted open enough for him to taste the tangy scent of iron just on the tip of his tongue. He gazed at it for a moment, making sure to keep his face devoid of anything but disdain.

"You haven't been out for a while. Figured you'd be running low,"

Gajeel's bloody eyes travelled back up to the Lightning Slayer. His stomach pressed angrily against his spine as if on cue and a quiet growling noise came from his gut. Now that he really thought about it, when was the last time he'd actually eaten anything? Had it been one day? Maybe two? He eyed the opposing male warily, taking stock of his posture and the restrained look in his eyes that he was keeping masterfully hidden.

"What the hell do you want?" Gajeel growled, making no move to touch the iron despite the hunger eating away at him. Laxus stayed silent, his hands tucked into his pockets as he just stood and stared. The silence was deafening to the Iron Mage and seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Finally, he huffed and turned his back to him, mumbling curses under his breath as he tried to ignore the ever-annoying presence behind him.

He felt him approach, his heavy magic levels shifting around him as he stepped nearer. With each step Gajeel dug his nails into the bench, his stomach tightening with anxiety. They were alone again, in a basement, but this time there wouldn't be anyone around for a long time. His heart was starting to beat faster, but whether it was from anxiety or anticipation he couldn't tell. He shut his eyes against the mix of feelings brewing in his stomach and chest, trying to push them down before he was consumed by them.

Laxus placed his hand gently next to Gajeel's; his movements were not threatening like the night in the guild or sensual like the night at the lake. He gazed lazily at the piece Gajeel had been working on, his eyes scanning over the jagged edges and gentle curves. He could tell the Lightning Mage was thinking but he wasn't sure he wanted to know what about. Not that having him so near didn't do crazy things to his body or anything. Because that would be insane.

"What are you making?"

"How is that any of your business?" Gajeel snapped, the words harsh in his mouth as he spat them out. He didn't reply, only looked at the raging Iron Dragon out of the corner of his eye. Gajeel refused to meet his eyes, pretending like he was just content to study the trinket on the table.

"How long are you planning on sulking?" Laxus said casually.

"I ain't sulking," Gajeel growled, once again digging is nails into the table. He was getting angrier by the second and iron was starting to roll dangerously in his stomach. He was apprehensive being in such close proximity of Laxus and his magic was threatening to release itself.

Laxus let out a sigh and stepped back, running a hand through his hair awkwardly as he turned his attention to Gajeel. His guarded eyes looked the Slayer up and down again, something that was becoming increasingly annoying to Gajeel.

"Leave before I kick yer ass out," Gajeel growled, finally meeting his golden eyes and holding them. He clenched his fists, trying to stem the nervous tremor that was threatening to go through his body. If he took Laxus on he wasn't sure if he'd be able to kick him out or not, although the threat still wasn't an empty one.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Redfox," Laxus growled, his quick temper filling the air with static.

"Then why the hell did you come here?" Gajeel hissed through clenched teeth, not really sure he wanted to know. Laxus fell into silence and dropped his gaze to the side, rolling his head to the side lazily in an awkward and slow motion. His posture wasn't confident and aggressive like it usually was, but more concaved as if he was trying to shy away from something. It suddenly hit Gajeel that Laxus was actually ashamed. He wouldn't readily meet Gajeel's gaze and his jaw kept clenching and unclenching like he was preparing to say something only to decide against it.

Which would mean the iron was what? A peace offering?

And then Laxus's eyes once again swept quickly up and back down the Iron Mage's form, lingering for just a moment on the yellowish, finger-sized marks that were still trying to fade away on his wrists. His eyes stared lazily at his right fist that was wrapped up from where he'd split his knuckles punching the cellar wall so hard. Gajeel's stomach wrenched angrily with boiling iron.

The bastard felt bad, did he?

Well make him feel like shit, then.

He didn't know what came over him. Some tiny fragment of when he'd been in Phantom Lord suddenly came surging angrily back to the surface. He stalked indignantly forward, a wicked smile playing on his features as he brought a talon lazily up to rest against Laxus's chest.

"You still not satisfied, Laxus?" he growled lowly, his red eyes boring angrily into the side of his face, "Is that why you came to visit me?"

Laxus didn't meet his gaze, didn't say anything, only clenched his jaw.

"What's to stop you when I'm home all by myself? When I'm too prideful to call for help, not that anyone would hear anyway," he trailed his finger up, tearing the cotton fabric of Laxus's undershirt until he met with the pale skin of his neck, "What's the matter, Laxus? Can't look me in the eyes anymore?"

Laxus growled, his temper getting to him despite him trying his best not to threaten the Iron Mage. After all, he'd come to try to repair the damage he'd done, not add to it. And Gajeel picked up on this masterfully, his own anger and vindictiveness making his blood hot the closer he got to Laxus.

He grabbed onto Laxus's chin gently, the way a lover might to get his attention, and brought his face close to finally meet his ember eyes. Gajeel smirked, seeing the remorse he'd been trying to keep concealed beneath his ever-present disinterested façade.

"Why so sad, Thunder Dragon, when you know you can just take whatever the hell you want?" he growled just loud enough for Laxus to hear, anger dripping from each syllable and leaving a taste like molten lava in his mouth.

Laxus reeled back and Gajeel threw a wild punch at him, hitting him square on the jaw and causing him to stumble backwards. Gajeel jumped at him while he was still off guard, kicking him in the knee so that he collapsed under his own weight and then grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair. He twisted the larger Slayer's arm behind him, the same way Laxus had done so to him just a couple of nights ago.

"Tell me, Laxus, do you know how it feels to be taken advantage of?" Gajeel hissed into his ear. Laxus didn't reply, only gritted his teeth as he tried to repress his growing temper. Gajeel could feel the angry heat cascading off of him, feel the sparks firing into the air as Laxus tried to expel the instinctive magical build that was trying to defend himself. He wasn't going to fight back and that fact just enraged Gajeel even more.

"Why don't you fight me, Laxus?" Gajeel growled, his Iron Scales activating as he slowly started losing control of his rage, "Scared you'll break your little play-thing?"

"That's never what you were to me," Laxus ground out through gritted teeth.

"Then what was I?" Gajeel growled, gripping Laxus's arm too tightly, almost puncturing the skin with his claws, "If I was any sort of a person, would you have been able to corner me? Tell me, is that something you'd do to someone you actually _care_ for?"

"Redfox…"

"You want to know how it felt?" Gajeel breathed into his ear, "To have your body react when you desperately don't want it to? To have it begging for more when everything inside your gut feels like it's going to get sick? To not be able to fight back against your own body let alone the person forcing you to react that way?"

Gajeel brought his lips to Laxus's neck planting a gentle kiss there and then running his tongue up to his ear. He could feel his pulse quicken and hear him grinding his teeth. But still Laxus didn't fight and it made Gajeel feel sick to his stomach. With a growl, he let him go and retreated across the room. Laxus picked himself up, letting his jacket fall off his shoulders onto the floor.

Gajeel glared at him for a moment before letting out an angry sigh, "Just leave. I don't have the patience to deal with you,"

With that he turned and walked back to his desk, picking up the piece of metal and reshaping it once more, using the sound of the metal warping to block out Laxus's coarse breathing. But instead of leaving and walking towards the door, Laxus approached with purpose in his footsteps. He grabbed Gajeel's shoulders and spun him around, planting his hands firmly on the desk behind him so that he couldn't duck away.

"I'm not leaving," Laxus growled, "Not until I make this right,"

His words caught Gajeel off-guard and he just glared at him for a moment, trying to conjure up something to say to piss him off. After a tense silence, he finally let out a tight whisper, "What makes you think you can make anything about this right?"

Laxus stayed silent for a moment as if he were taking in what the Iron Mage had just said, before suddenly leaning forward and pressing his lips against Gajeel's. Gajeel tried to push him away, but Laxus held onto his wrists and pulled them to his chest. At first Gajeel tried not to react, tried to stay furious and struggle free, but Laxus didn't relent. His lips felt desperate, like they were searching for air to breathe at the bottom of a frozen lake, trying to break the icy surface with just his searing, frantic heat.

He leaned close to the Iron Mage, letting his towering strength and magical power wash over him. But instead of being harsh and threatening it was comforting and strong. Gajeel didn't even notice Laxus had let his wrists go until he felt his calloused hands brush the side of his face and pulling back his wild black locks from his face. When he finally pulled back they were both breathless and Gajeel was fighting to keep up his guard. Laxus released a gentle sigh and let his forehead rest against the Iron Mage's, his ember eyes melting as they stared into Gajeel's blood red.

"What will it take, Kurogane?" Laxus whispered, "I want to make it right."

And despite everything, Gajeel felt his rage begin to melt away.


End file.
